Monte Carlo techniques are used to characterize the effects of turbidity of biological samples on both the efficiency of the two photon excitation process and the subsequent propagation of the emitted fluorescence. This allows us to examine how the turbidity of the sample influences the image contrast, resolution and maximum imaging depth.